1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exhaust gas control and filtering, and in particular to a self-exhausting welding station.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of manufacturing and fabrication procedures generate exhaust fumes, airborne particulate matter, sparks and the like. Such exhaust is at best annoying to people in proximity to the operations generating same. At worst it can pose serious problems involving possible injury or damage to exposed persons and property.
A possible solution to exhaust problems is to ventilate those areas where such operations take place. However, adequate ventilation for a welding operation or the like may require mechanical equipment capable of moving large volumes of air to achieve the necessary frequency of air changes. Such equipment can, of course, represent a significant expenditure both in terms of initial and ongoing operating expenses.
Previous devices for controlling the exhaust from welding operations and the like have included the down-flow chamber shown in the Van Caisteren et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,405 and the flame cutting arrangement shown in the Lange U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,828. However, such previous devices have generally tended to be relatively limited in their applications, prohibitively expensive and/or unsuitable for general purpose welding and similar operations. Moreover, many such previous devices were not adapted for employing readily available filter screens.
Previously there has not been available a self-exhausting welding station with the advantages and features of the present invention.